Figures in the Night Part14
by HorizonHC19
Summary: Shelby and Scott ask Hunter about his past


Figures in the Night Part14  
  
"W-what?" Shelby stutters suddenly nervous and backs into Scott.  
  
Scott holds Shelby and stares coldly at Hunter. "Get out of here."  
  
"No, no, wait." Hunter extends his hand a little.  
  
Shelby is too shocked to say anything.  
  
"You go, or you'll wish you never stepped foot here." Scott demands.  
  
Hunter looks at Shelby's terrified face and starts to walk away.  
  
Shelby seems to snap out of her trance. "Hunter..." She hesitates.  
  
Scott looks at her surprised. Hunter also stops and turns around surprised.  
  
"I-I" Shelby continues. "I need to know why."  
  
"Why I was locked up?" He asks.  
  
"Yeah." Shelby looks down. "I need to know if you hurt Daisy-if that's the reason." She finishes quietly while fighting back tears. She can't believe that this has happened to her best friend.  
  
"What?" Hunter moves closer carefully, not sure of what Scott would do. "Hurt?" He solemnly tells her. "Never." He says harshly.   
  
Shelby gives him a small nod.  
  
"So what was it then?" Scott looks mad. "So have you come here to visit, or do you belong here, just like the rest of us?" Scott moves forward. "You know, us little delinquents," He says mockingly. "But, wait, you went to jail, so what'd ya do, kill someone maybe?"  
  
"Scott..." Shelby tries.  
  
"No, Shel, he doesn't belong here." Scott tries to make her understand.  
  
"Um, maybe we should let him explain. I want to know."  
  
"Maybe I shouldn't." Hunter warns her. "Not now. I think your boyfriend is already mad at me enough."  
  
Shelby looks disappointed. "Fine. I won't push."  
  
Hunter looks a little relieved, not wanting to explain. "I have to go. I can't be seen. I'll find you later." He walks away quickly into the forest.  
  
There is silence for a moment. "That guy is bad news, Shelby."  
  
"I know."  
  
***  
  
"I'm hungry." Juliette complains.  
  
The Cliffhangers are hiking again, almost to their destiny.  
  
Juliette walks over to a berry bush. "Let's eat these!" She picks one off the bush.  
  
Sophie grabs them from Juliette. "You know better, Juliette. These berries are poisonous." She throws it back.  
  
"Didn't want them anyway." She walks faster, to catch up with Auggie.  
  
"How much further?" Daisy moans. "My feet are tired."  
  
"I'll help you walk." David smirks.  
  
"No thanks." Daisy walks over to Ezra. She is really beginning to come out of her boy shyness. She is finding she really likes him.  
  
Ezra looks a bit surprised. "Hi."  
  
"Hi." She looks down a little embarrassed.  
  
Ezra smiles looking at her. "So, uh, how's it going?"  
  
"Oh, really well. Only my feet are aching, my back hurts from my 'luggage'." She says looking back. "And not to add, I'm hungry. So, yeah, I'm doing well!" She says nodding her head.  
  
Ezra laughs. "I feel your pain."  
  
Daisy looks at Ezra and smiles.  
  
"So how come we didn't know about this guy anyway?" Scott whispers to Shelby. "I mean, uh, he must be wanted or something, right?"  
  
"Well, we are kinda shut out from the rest of the world, don't you think?" She answers him.  
  
"Yea, I guess so."  
  
"I wonder if Daisy knows." Shelby looks toward Daisy. She is laughing with Ezra.  
  
"Should we tell her?" Scott asks.  
  
"Maybe she should know. She might give us a reason not to tell Peter about it."  
  
They let Kat pass them so they could get to Daisy.  
  
"Daisy...can we talk?" Shelby says seriously.  
  
Daisy looks concerned. She rarely sees Shelby this serious. "Yeah, what's wrong?"  
  
"I'll go ahead." Ezra tells Daisy.  
  
"Ok."  
  
They are walking slowly behind everyone else. Shelby doesn't say anything, thinking Scott would tell her.  
  
"I think you should tell her, Shelby." Scott jabs her side.  
  
She jumps a little. "Um, yea, ok." Shelby looks afraid.  
  
"Just tell me, Shel, get it off your back. What's going on?" Daisy asks her still slowly walking.  
  
Shelby turns toward her. "Did you know that Hunter broke out of jail?"   



End file.
